we met once, in a fairytale
by Marinella-babe
Summary: When Sock tells Jonathon of a memory from when he was a human, Jonathon is shocked and will now see the young boy in a different angle


Jonathon stared down at his extremely hard math homework; it wouldn't have been hard if the younger homicidal boy hadn't distracted him while the teacher was teaching the lesson. Jonathon sighed and put his face in his hand, he was extremely exhausted. He didn't get enough sleep because of Sock's constant blabbering about his past life and how pleasing it was to kill.

"Hi Jonathon!" a happy and squeaky voice chirped. Jonathon looked at his left to see the floating dead boy that goes by the name of Sock. Sock squeezed into Jonathon's arm, and smiled cutely and innocently at Jonathon.

Jonathon stared at him in dread "Beat it, I got homework to do" He said as he turned back to the problems on his sheet.

Sock stared at the paper "Oh! I know this!" He swiped the pencil from Jonathon who gave a little 'Hey!' And started working rapidly on the paper, he circled the final answers on the sheet and brought the pencil down.

Jonathon looked at the paper in confusement and looked back at Sock "How are you so good at math?" Jonathon asked

"Well when you're a murderer you need to get your facts and time correct, in order to plan the killing or burry the body" He smiled up at Jonathon and snuggled into his warm chest "Can you play with me now?" He said in a muffled voice since his face was pressed up against Jonathon's hard and warm chest.

Jonathon sighed, he was done with all his homework and he was really bored, what harm could playing with the smaller child do? Other than the fact, try to convince him to kill himself. But sometimes Jonathon saw the bright side in dying. No more strict teachers, bullies, students who thinks he's a freak, and Sock wouldn't need to spend eternity being tortured. He hate to admit it, but lately he's been having dreams of him moving on from all the shenanigans that's been happening in school and him having a nice girlfriend, a beautiful home, and a hard working job. But Sock would look out the window, nervousness and sadness in his face as his boss stood behind him, waiting for Sock to come to hell so he could be punished for all eternity.

"Let's play dress up!" Sock said cheerfully as he began stripping down his clothing and throwing the pieces of clothing on Jonathon on purpose.

"Hey!" Jonathon yelped as he tried to dodge the clothing but a scarf was thrown right on his face. He rolled his eyes as he examined Sock's scarf. He soon began to realize there was sharpie writing on the red soft scarf. Jonathon turned the scarf over to get a better look at the writing, it said on childish writing: J.C "Hey Sock… come over here for a second" He said as his voice drifted off

"Wait, wait, wait" Sock said as he adjusted the black jeans that he got from Jonathon's closet. He turned to Jonathon with a smile "Jonathon who am I?" He cooed, getting Jonathon's attention. Sock was wearing a white oversized shirt and grey sweatshirt. He work black jeans and hanged purple headphones around his neck. "I'm a moody guy who won't kill myself even though if I don't the awesome and handsome Sock will have to suffer for all eternity" Sock said, imitating Jonathon's careless voice with a hint of depression.

Jonathon rolled his eyes "Be quiet!" he said and hid his face so he could make a small smile.

Sock laughed as he floated towards Jonathon "Anyways what'd you need to tell me?"

Jonathon showed Sock the initials on Sock's scarf. "When you were alive, did you write this?" He asked. He looked at the scarf one last time "Did you even buy this"

Sock scratched the back of his neck "Jeesh, I don't know Jonathon. It was like, 11 years ago or something"

"Do you remember when you wrote this? Or at least the reason as to why you wrote this?"

"Kind of, but don't blame me if you get unsatisfying information" Sock sat in the air and pretzel crossed his legs. "It was late September…" Sock started in a storyteller voice as Jonathon rolled his eyes

_Joanne and I had gotten out of school and were walking around the block, talking about childish things like school, parents, and friends. Of course, Joanne only talked about her friends, Joanne was my only friend._

"_Do you think your mother would mind if we ate some candy?" Joanne asked as she pointed at the small Roseberry pink candy store._

"_Who cares?" I said happily "Do you think they'll have blueberry jolly ranchers?!" I had started getting hyper._

"_Maybe they'll have grape lollipops!"_

"_Maybe they'll even have raspberry lollipops!" Joanne smiled widely at me, she was getting hyper and excited as well._

"_Well, what are we waiting for?!" I yelled as I ran to the streets. Joanne yelled something but I couldn't seem to hear her from a loud truck noise. The truck was heading right for me, I was about to be crushed right then and there until someone gripped on to me and pushed both of us out of the street, the rough and sharp ground had given me a long scar running from my neck to my collarbone._

_When I looked to see who saved me, it was a really handsome brunette boy with warm blue eyes filled with concern. He didn't look that old from Joanne and me, maybe one or two years older. He panicked when he had seen the long scar running to from my neck to my collarbone. He took off his red scarf and wrapped it around my neck. He constantly asked if I was okay and asked what I was doing in the middle of the street. I was a little too starstruck from his enchanting beauty so Joanne did all the talking for me._

Jonathon stared at very sadly, or that's what Sock thinks he saw. Jonathon's face was always unreadable.

Sock chuckled nervously at the silent, "You know, I think I remember his name" he smiled very timidly.

"His name was-"Sock stopped in realization. He tilted his head and squinted at Jonathon. Sock touched Jonathon's face very delicately and carefully. He bit his lip as Jonathon turned his head away in knowledge of what Sock was going to say …

"_It was you"_

_**A/N I REALLY HOPE THIS FANDDOM IS ALIVE, AND YES JONATHON BLEACHED HIS HAIR BLONDE LATER IN THE YEARS. ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT, CAN JOANNE PLEASE FORGIVE SOCK! HE MADE TERRIBLE MISTAKES AND I DON'T THINK HE MEANT TO KILL HER CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT SHE WAS HIS ONLY FRIEND. BUT THEN AGAIN… JOANNE DISSAPROVED OF HIS KILLINGS AND PROBABLY WANTED TO END THE FRIENDSHIP… AND… WELL…. YOU KNOW THE SAYING "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN"**_


End file.
